


Full of Ideas

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake confesses to Tommy that he missed Adam, and after a couple of glasses of wine, a lot of things start to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Ideas

The party was thumping, the music loud and the drinks flowing freely. Tommy was slumped heavily into the corner of a couch, nursing a drink that might have been crossing into the double digits. He wasn't the most social person on the planet and he needed a few moments to recharge his batteries. His eyes were closed when he felt the cushion next to him dip, and he opened them to find himself face to face with Drake.

"Mind if I join you? I can't get a deep breath out there." Drake gestured to the dance floor, his cheeks flushed from too much drink as much as the hot press of bodies on the floor.

"Sure, man. That's why I'm here." Tommy smiled a little at Drake and wiggled over a little to give him more space. They'd only met once before, at his art show when Tommy was barely Adam's bass player let alone ... whatever it was they were calling their relationship today. Adam was wary to put a label on it, and Tommy figured he was sitting next to the reason for that.

They sat in easy silence for a while, sipping their drinks and watching the colourful crowd in front of them writhe and shift with the music. Adam was nearest to them, twirling Allison around by her hand, his head tipped back in laughter. Tommy watched him with a small smile on his face that threatened to become a grin as Adam threw his arms in the air and danced with abandon. It was so rare that he just got to let loose, and Tommy was glad that his birthday had turned out well.

He felt Drake shift next him, sighing softly into his beer bottle. When Tommy looked over, he could tell from the look on Drake's face that he wasn't supposed to hear that. Drake smiled wryly before shutting his eyes and slumping back heavily against the cushions, muttering under his breath. "Shit. Sorry."

"For what?" Tommy shifted until he was facing Drake more directly, the whiskey he'd been drinking making him feel like he was equipped to deal with whatever Drake had to say.

"It's just .... I miss him. I think it was me that fucked it up, and as glad as I am to have him as a friend ..." Drake turned his head towards Tommy, and in that moment it was like he realized again who he was talking to. "Oh lord, you are not the right person to be telling this to. I'm ..." He trailed off, moving to stand but was stopped by Tommy's arm.

"It's fine, just talk, okay? It's cool." Tommy set his empty glass down on the table and cleared his throat. "Listen, it wasn't you that fucked up. The situation was fucked up, and you guys would've had to have been superheroes to make it work."

Drake sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. "I know you're right, but it just ... ended too soon. And I thought when things calmed down ... but then you. You're so good for him, and I feel like I missed my chance. Really, I'm sorry hon. I'm going to go outside for some air, thanks for listening." He leaned over to kiss Tommy quickly on the cheek before standing and wiping his palms on his jeans. He hurried away, pushing through the crowd leaving a very confused Tommy sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, he saw Adam walking towards him. Well, stumbling was really more like it, and Tommy was just glad when he made it to the couch without tripping over his own pointy shoes. Adam's arms were boiling hot around Tommy's neck, but Tommy leaned into them anyways, tipping his head up to kiss Adam, his mouth tasting like vodka and lemon.

"Hey baby." Adam's voice was thick in a way that made Tommy laugh, already knowing the world of pain that Adam would be in tomorrow. "What were you and Drake talking about? Me, I hope." He rested his head on Tommy's shoulder, looking up at him with bleary, happy eyes.

"Actually, yeah. He misses you, but I think you're too drunk to have this conversation right now." Tommy ran his fingers through Adam's sweaty hair, feeling Adam melt into him as he relaxed.

"Misses me? What do you mean? And I am not too drunk." Adam sat back a little so he could look at Tommy, giving him that sweet, earnest face that Tommy couldn't resist.

Tommy rolled his eyes and cursed himself for being so easy. "Fine. He feels like he fucked it up between you guys. And I guess he thought that when things calmed down, you guys would get back together ... but then there was me." Tommy shrugged, not wanting this to sound like a huge deal. "It just ended too soon, and he wasn't ready."

Adam frowned a little, his brow crinkling before his eyes widened into another face Tommy recognized. This was the _oh my God, I have the best idea ever!_ face, and most of the time it made Tommy nervous. This was no exception.

That face was how Tommy ended up here, several weeks later sitting at Adam's dining room table eating dinner with Adam and Drake. Tommy had thought that Adam had forgotten what they'd talked about at the party; he hadn't mentioned it again until that morning while they stood side by side in the bathroom, flatirons in hand, when he'd said Drake was coming for dinner. The tone of his voice made Tommy narrow his eyes, but Adam refused to tell him anything more.

Tommy drained what was his second glass of wine as he scraped his fork across his plate, scooping up the last bits of chocolate from dessert. The conversation had flowed easily through dinner, but now it seemed to have stalled. Tommy looked across the table at Drake, and when they locked eyes he could see that Drake was as wary of this as he was. Of course, he was familiar with Adam's schemes too, so Tommy wasn't sure why he was surprised.

"So, I had this idea." Adam's voice was bright and cheerful as he spoke, and Tommy and Drake both turned towards him trying to keep the worry off their faces. "Tommy told me what you said at my party, and I think I have a way to deal with it."

"What I said? It was no ..." Drake's voice trailed off when Adam's hand grabbed his, and his cheeks coloured as Adam looked at him.

"Don't worry, honey, it's okay. You didn't fuck anything up ... and it probably did end too soon." Adam turned to look at Tommy, his face softening. "But the time wasn't right, and that's okay."

"So ... your idea?" Tommy was eager to get to the point of this conversation, his brain not very helpfully supplying all kinds of nightmarish scenarios.

"I think we need to have sex!" Adam's smile was bright and wide, and he sat back in his chair, obviously thrilled with his suggestion.

"We ... need to have sex." Drake's voice was calm, but from the way his hands gestured wildly between the three of them, it was clear that inside he was freaking out.

"It'll be like closure, it'll be good for everyone. You and I can deal with our unresolved feelings, and Tommy won't have to worry about me being hung up on you or anything like that. It'll work, and it'll just be one time!" Adam's hands were flailing as he tried to convince them his plan was amazing.

"Did you know about this?" Drake looked at Tommy with slightly narrowed eyes, this close to shaking a finger at him.

Tommy put his hands up in mock surrender and shook his head. "I swear, I knew nothing. But ... maybe he has a point? Or maybe I've just had enough wine that he sounds like he's making sense ..." He shook his head again, this time in an attempt to clear it.

"Well, I do think that this conversation is about a million times more awkward that actually ... doing it would be." Drake sighed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment. "Oh lord, we're insane. Completely crazy."

Adam stood suddenly, reaching his hands out to both of them. "So that sounded like a yes, right?"

And that question was how they ended up here, stretched out naked on Adam's bed. Tommy was curled against Adam's chest, alternating between kissing him deeply and resting his head on Adam's chest so he could watch Drake. Would it be inappropriate to ask your lover's ex for tips? Because from what Tommy could see, Drake was a champion cocksucker, and sucking cock is something you can never be too good at.

Drake's lips were stretched wide, Adam's thick cock sliding between them and disappearing far enough that Tommy found himself wondering how Drake wasn't choking. Adam was making these soft, sweet noises in the back of his throat, whimpering and sighing as his hands tangled in Drake's hair, and Tommy kept leaning down to swallow those noises. He was definitely going to have to ask Drake for tips later, because he needed to know how to get Adam to make those noises.

Tommy felt Adam's breath catch, and pulled away to see Adam lifting Drake's mouth off of his cock, both of them panting hard. Drake's lips were red, a little swollen and a lot shiny, and he darted his tongue out to sooth them. Tommy's cock twitched, and he cursed to himself before he remembered that it was okay, everything was okay right now. He lifted himself to his knees and reached out for Drake, loving the crooked little smile on Drake's face as he crawled closer.

If Drake was half as good at sucking cock as he was at kissing, Tommy definitely needed to ask for his secrets. His thighs wobbled a little as Drake's tongue pushed into his mouth, moving somehow fast and slow at the same time, tasting every corner of Tommy's mouth. Tommy wrapped his hands around Drake's waist and pulled him even closer until their cocks were rubbing against one another and he could tangle one hand into Drake's hair. When they finally pulled apart, flushed and breathless, Adam laughed from his position on the bed.

"So hot ... I told you guys this would be a good idea. Now come here, I want to fuck you," Adam reached out for Drake, pulling him down into a kiss that tasted like Drake and like Tommy. "How do you want it, baby?"

Drake thought for a second, and turned to face Tommy as he answered. "Hands and knees. I want to suck him. Does that sound good, cher?" The smile on Drake's face was equal parts adorable and wolfish, and Tommy made a little noise that sounded something like a squeak before clearing his throat and trying again.

"Yeah, good. Sounds good." Tommy shifted back on the bed until he was sitting against the headboard and Drake could kneel between his spread thighs. Drake leaned forward to kiss Tommy, Tommy's hand tangling in Drake's hair, making the kiss deep and dirty while Adam leaned over them to rifle through the bedside table, coming up with a well-used bottle of lube and a condom.

When his slick fingers pushed into Drake, Drake moaned into Tommy's mouth, biting down a little on his lip. As Adam worked him open, Drake kissed a path down Tommy's chest, swirling his tongue around Tommy's nipples, dipping it into his navel, licking into the crease where his thigh met his groin; generally, putting his mouth everywhere but the one place Tommy wanted it. Drake bit softly into Tommy's inner thighs, raising little red marks that he soothed with his tongue until Tommy was nearly whimpering, fingers scraping over Drake's scalp as they tangled in his hair.

Adam had three fingers in Drake's ass and was working them in and out slowly, pushing as deep as he could with every thrust, twisting them on the way out to rub against the spot that made Drake's teeth skitter across Tommy's skin. He leaned forward until his lips were right against Drake's ear and he could speak low and dirty. "You ready, baby?"

Drake sighed out a response against Tommy's skin, pushing his hips back against Adam's hand. "Yeah, so ready." The condom was rolled on and slicked up quickly, and then Adam was pushing into Drake. He pushed in slow, not wanting to speed this along and wanting to feel every second.

As Adam's cock pushed into him, Drake bent to take Tommy's cock in his mouth, swallowing it at the same torturously slow speed. He used his tongue, lips and teeth, somehow all at once, and Tommy's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He opened his mouth wide and just panted, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch as he was nearly overwhelmed with the sensations.

Every time Adam fucked into Drake his mouth pushed down on Tommy's cock, their motions connected and fluid and easy. The only noises in the room were the slide of skin on skin and the breathy pants and gasps coming from each of them as they tried to hang on, tried to make it last. Adam's thrusts started to speed up, started to get a little harder. Drake sucked harder on Tommy's cock, swirled his tongue faster over the head, lapping up the precome as it pooled there. Tommy's hips were writhing under Drake; he tried to keep them still but Drake's mouth was so good, so perfect he couldn't help it.

Tommy forced his eyes open again, letting them take in everything in front of him. Drake's mouth, stretched wide and red around his cock. Adam, pushing hard into Drake's willing body. Finally, Adam's eyes, catching his. Adam's eyes were wild and dark, but underneath that there was something else, something softer. That something else was what it took to push Tommy over the edge, his hips snapping up into Drake's mouth as he came hard down his throat. He shouted wordlessly, his breath coming in short little gasps as Drake's tongue worked softly over him, teasing him through the aftershocks.

"Jesus ..." Adam's voice was strangled, and he gripped harder onto Drake's hips, no longer worried about going slow and making it last. He pounded into Drake hard and fast, the whole bed rocking with the motion. Drake was making these whiny little moans that sounded like they were coming out of his nose more than his mouth, and it was clear he was close. Tommy turned a little on the bed so he could reach under Drake and wrap a hand around his cock. He stroked him firm and sure, rubbing over the slick head with his thumb and in seconds Drake was coming apart,

Drake pushed forward into Tommy's hand and back against Adam's cock, wanting more of everything but unable to get it all at once. When he came, it was hot and hard, spilling over Tommy's hand onto the bed beneath him. His arms wobbled, giving way until he was nearly face down on the bed, Adam's cock still fucking into him hard.

Adam's voice was starting to break, his moans hitching as his hips stuttered against Drake's. He was so close, teetering right on the edge and now he was desperate to get there. He paused, just long enough to wrap his arms around Drake's chest, pulling him up until he was kneeling in Adam's lap. This way he could turn Drake's head towards him and kiss him hard and deep while he fucking into him, and that was enough, Drake's mouth was hot and tasted like Tommy's come and his body still felt right in Adam's arms. He pushed into him one last time, coming hard enough that he bit down on Drake's tongue, tasting a little blood.

And that was how they ended up here, sitting on the balcony that jutted off of Adam's bedroom, looking out at the lights of the city. Adam was wearing a black silk robe, his arms around Tommy who was curled in his lap wearing boxers and one of Adam's t-shirts, his feet hanging over the edge of the chair and resting in Drake's lap. Drake was in the chair next to them, in his underwear and a wife beater, one hand tangled with Adam's.

"So, we're good, right?" Adam spoke softly, like he was afraid talking about it would break the spell.

Drake turned to look at him, and for the first time his heart didn't hurt when he saw the way Adam's hand rubbed over Tommy's back. There was a slight ache, but now there was the promise that it wouldn't be there forever. "Yeah, we're good, cher. I should know by now to always trust your instincts." He smiled, and squeezed Adam's hand gently, honestly.

"You want to stay tonight? It's kind of late, and we can go get breakfast in the morning." Adam knew that Drake and Tommy loved breakfast food as much as he did, and he kind of still didn't want this to end.

"I don't know if I should ..." Drake looked back out over the edge of the balcony, weighing his options.

"If you stay, you can show me how to do that thing you do with your mouth. Because goddamn, that should probably be illegal." Fuck, appropriateness, Tommy was just the right kind of sleepy and satisfied to speak his mind.

"What happened to 'it'll just be one time'?" Drake tried to sound serious, but a smile was already creeping onto his face.

"One time, one night ... whatever, as long we're all cool with it ..." Tommy flicked his eyes from Drake to Adam and back again, hardly believing that he was suggesting this himself.

And that suggestion was how they ended up at a small diner the next morning, hungover and fucked out, but okay. As the three of them dug into their eggs, laughing and joking without last night hanging over their heads, it seemed clear that things were going to be okay. Tommy had learned a new skill, Drake lost the ache in his heart, and Adam was once again proven to always be right.


End file.
